Datei:Glee - You Get What You Give (lyrics)
Beschreibung He didn't die. He took the midnight train going anywhere... - Cory Monteith (1982 - 2013) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE PICTURES! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS! Glee - You Get What You Give Sung by: Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson), Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) and Lea Michele (Rachel Berry). Episode: Goodbye (3x22) Track 8 from the Glee cd: Glee: The Music The Graduation Album. The original version is sung by the New Radicals. Lyrics: Finn: One, two and Puck: One, two, three Finn: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, we're busy still saying please and Puck: Frienemies Sam: Who when You're down ain't your friend and Puck: Every night Sam: We smash their Mercedes-Benz and Puck: First we run and then Sam: We laugh till we cry and Rachel: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (and Sam: light) If you feel your dreams are dying Hold tight and Sam: You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give Finn: I'm coming home, baby Sam: You're the top and Puck: Give it to me now and Sam: Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile We're flat broke but hey we do it in style The bad rich God's flying in for your trial and Mercedes: But when the night is falling (falling) You cannot, find a friend (find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Just then Sam and Rachel: You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give Puck: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine and Finn: You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give Don't let go I feel the music in you and Mercedes: Fly high, high What's real can't die Finn: You only get what you give Mercedes: You gonna get what you give Oh, yeah and Rachel: Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around We'll kick you down yeah! Don't let go You've got the music in you Don't give up You've got the music in you Ooooohh You've got the music in you Kategorie:Videos